


My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

by trashpup



Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: First kisses are supposed to be awkward, or at least that's what Mateo thought.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663795
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaneddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/gifts).



> i'm fully blaming the marjeo chat for this.
> 
> it's short because i just wanted it to be cute and i knew if i kept writing, i would add in angst because that's what i do...

“Marjan! Mateo! TK! Guys, come on, let’s dance!” Paul’s voice carried over the crowd to the table where the three had been chatting. TK laughed and pushed them out onto the dancefloor, claiming that he had to stay at the table and watch their drinks, the same excuse that he had used when Carlos tried to get him to go dance. 

Marjan took Mateo’s hand and dragged him out to where Paul was already standing and dancing with Carlos and Michelle, who looked less than impressed that Paul had managed to drag them out onto the dance floor. TK, however, looked extremely pleased with himself, up until Owen came up and relieved him from drink watching duty. 

“Go dance with your boyfriend, he looks lonely without you,” Owen nudged his son, laughing as TK tripped over his feet and toppled into Marjan - who, in turn, fell into Mateo. 

“I meant to do that,” TK grinned at Marjan and Mateo. Both of them were stuttering out apologies and talking over the other to tell one another that everything was okay. TK brushed past them and joined Carlos on the dance floor, looking back over his shoulder and seeing Mateo leading Marjan out to a nearby space by Paul. 

“Sorry about bumping into you,” Marjan scratched the back of her neck, looking at the floor instead of at Mateo. Mateo just laughed for a second.

“It wasn’t your fault, TK bumped into you, besides, I don’t think I would’ve had the balls to even say something to you tonight if TK hadn’t bumped into you. I mean, never mind, it’s dumb,” Mateo shook his head, like he was effectively erasing something from an etch-a-sketch. Marjan tapped Mateo’s chest and then his chin, tilting her head to the side as if she were asking what he meant. 

“’Teo, what do you mean?” Marjan asked, using the one nickname that she had that made his heart beat faster than he thought possible. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, no, I’m okay. It’s dumb, and it’s probably not even mutual, so I’ll save us an awkward conversation,” Mateo went to push himself away from Marjan, but she caught his wrist and held him in place. 

“Tell me what’s going on, ’Teo, you’re worrying me. We tell each other everything, why the sudden secrets?” Marjan’s face fell, thinking that Mateo didn’t like her, thinking that he finally found someone worth his time and not so headstrong. A thousand thoughts ran through her head before Mateo spoke again.

“Promise me you won’t laugh?” Mateo looked up, catching Marjan’s eye. She nodded and held up her pinky, sealing the promise. “I like you, like, a lot.” His words came out jumbled, but he managed to get them all out, now it was just a matter of waiting for Marjan’s response.

“Mateo-” 

“You don’t have to say anything, I’m just gonna go,” Mateo tried to leave again, but was stopped by Marjan grabbing his hand, telling him to stay. 

“If you let me respond, we can clear the air,” she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. “First of all, there is reciprocity, and second of all, we’re supposed to be dancing, Paul is giving us dirty looks.”

“Wait? You- You like me too?” Mateo smiled, his eyes seemed to twinkle under the bar lights. Marjan laughed and continued to dance around with Mateo, holding onto his hands tightly, as if she might lose him if she let go. 

The song changed to a slightly slower song, which made Mateo grin, pulling Marjan close, dramatically dancing with her like it was a slow, love song instead. Marjan threw her head back in a laugh that made Mateo’s stomach flip. 

“Can I kiss you?” he blurted suddenly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you that. That was out of li-” 

“’Teo, please?” Marjan stood as close to Mateo as she could, holding her breath as Mateo fought with himself as to whether or not it was okay to kiss her.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable or anyth-” 

For the second time, Marjan cut Mateo off, this time without words. She felt Mateo relax against her hold, which made her smile. Somewhere behind them, they heard Paul hollering and TK’s quiet _ooh la la,_ quickly followed by Judd chuckling, whether it was at TK’s response or the pair standing on the dance floor, staring at one another, it was unknown. But, Marjan and Mateo couldn’t care less.

"What does this make us, Marjan?" Mateo whispered, letting his body sink into Marjan's as they swayed back and forth with the music. 

They stood off to the side of the dance floor, simply enjoying one another's company. They'd been silent for about ten minutes before Mateo spoke up, his voice startling Marjan. She pulled away from Mateo and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you want us to be? Because, if I'm being completely honest, I'd love to be your girlfriend," Marjan was giving Mateo a half smile, both parties were still a tad bit hesitant, but Mateo was quick to respond with an enthusiastic "please" making Marjan's half smile turn into a full smile, complete with a peck to the side of Mateo's mouth.


End file.
